delispopmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ekaterina Andreyeva
Barnaul, Russian SFSR, USSR |Residence = Moscow, Russia |Education = |Occupation = Television presenter ∙ model ∙ actress |Spouse = Fattakhov (m. 2013) |Children = 3 |Years = 1999–present }}Ekaterina Vladimirovna Andreyeva (Russian: Екатерина Владимировна Андреева; born 13 November 1984) is a Russian television presenter, actress, and model. Andreyeva moved to Moscow in 1999 to begin a career as a model, later transitioning into acting in the 2000s, appearing as Daria Pogrebinskaya in the Carousel teen sitcom Romeo i Yulia (2002–2006) and Polina Shumina in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). Following the success of Romeo i Yulia and Krasnovy, Andreyeva went on to star in a number of commercially successful films including Yazyk tela (2008), Zarubtsovannyy (2009), Merkuriy, Venera, i Mars (2011), Nadezhda ne umirayet (2013), and Siren (2015). Andreyeva began a career as a television presenter in 2010, when she was hired to replace Sabina Aronova as host of X-Faktor Russia, which she continues to host. Following her success on X-Faktor Russia, Andreyeva began hosting the celebrity talk show Noch s Ekaterinoy (2013–present) on Channel One Russia. She has gone on to host the 2015 Russian Television Awards and 2017 Russian Music Awards as well. Early life and education Andreyeva was born on 13 November 1984 in Barnaul in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Vladimir Andreyev (born 1950) and Dina Shabayeva (born 1954). Her father is an ethnic Russian who works in the oil industry, while her mother is a Tatar homemaker originally from Kazan, Tatarstan. Despite her Tatar ancestry, Andreyeva cannot speak the Tatar language and was not raised in the Muslim religion, instead being raised secularly. She is the youngest of three children; her elder brothers include Peter (born 1980) and Sasha (born 1982). Andreyeva began her schooling in 1991, and later left school at age 14 to move to Moscow and begin modeling. She completed her high school education in Moscow, graduating in 2003. Career in 2010.]] After moving to Moscow in 1999, Andreyeva moved in with her paternal grandmother, who had been living there since the 1980s. She began a career as a model, appearing in a number of ad campaigns and walking in fashion weeks in Moscow, Kiev, Paris, and Saint Petersburg. She later began focusing less on her modeling career and more on her acting career in 2002, before retiring from modeling entirely in 2005. Andreyeva began an acting career in 2001, receiving her breakthrough role as Daria Pogrebinskaya in the Carousel teen sitcom Romeo i Yulia (2002–2006). She later was cast as Polina Shumina in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015), which further exposed her to mainstream audiences. Following the success of Romeo i Yulia and Krasnovy, Andreyeva went on to star in a number of commercially successful films including Yazyk tela (2008), Zarubtsovannyy (2009), Merkuriy, Venera, i Mars (2011), Nadezhda ne umirayet (2013), and Siren (2015). Andreyeva began a career as a television presenter in 2010, when she was hired to replace Sabina Aronova as host of X-Faktor Russia, which she continues to host. Following her success on X-Faktor Russia, Andreyeva began hosting the celebrity talk show Noch s Ekaterinoy (2013–present) on Channel One Russia. She has gone on to host the 2015 Russian Television Awards and 2017 Russian Music Awards as well. Personal life Andreyeva began a relationship with Russian rapper Fattakhov in 2010. They later became engaged in 2012, and married a year later. Together, they have three children; their children include fraternal twins Elena and Svetlana Fattakhova (born 2016) and Alexey Fattakhov (born 2018). The family resides in Moscow, yet also owns residences in Kazan and Barnaul. Filmography Main article: Ekaterina Andreyeva filmography. Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Ekaterina Andreyeva. Category:1984 births Category:21st-century Russian actresses Category:Channel One Russia people Category:Living people Category:People from Barnaul Category:Russian child actresses Category:Russian female models Category:Russian film actresses Category:Russian television actresses Category:Russian Television Award winners Category:Russian television presenters Category:Tatar people of Russia